Sonic's New Pillow
by Jessica King
Summary: Just how soft is Silver's chest, anyways? Sonic/Silver fluff, with some hints of Shadow/Sonic.


Disclaimer: All characters in this fic are copyrighted by Sega, and used without permission.

Feedback: Would be greatly appreciated!

"_Sonic's New Pillow_" by Jessica King © November, 19, 2008.

---

"Why are you staring at me?"

Sonic blinked, not realizing he had been staring, but kept his gaze nonetheless at Silver's scarf like chest fur. His fur was so long, that it bellowed fan-like in the wind behind him as he walked, and Sonic had been staring at it for the last couple of minutes, fixated. The paler hedgehog glared at him, gritting his teeth. It was starting to make him feel self conscious now. Was Sonic messing with him again?!

"_What_?!"

"Ahh, nothing," the blue blur scratched his chin, grinning sheepishly. "I was just wondering."

"About what?" Silver fisted a hand, getting ready for Sonic to make some snippy remark.

"About how soft your chest looks."

Silver gawked at that, completely taken aback, a soft pink colour spreading across his cheeks. It stood out rather painfully in stark contrast to his pale fur. "Wah-what?!"

"Well, it looks really soft," he explained plaintively, as if staring at someone's chest fur and wondering about its' softness was perfectly normal. "I mean it's even fluffier and bigger then Shadow's!" He emphasized the last part, as if it mattered.

"Uh. . " Silver wasn't sure how to respond to that. _Is this guy for real. . ?_

The blue hedgehog grinned. "Can I touch it?"

Silver jumped back defensively with his arms raised, the movement causing his large feather like head quills to sway. "Say what?"

Sonic extended his hands with his palms out, smiling as he tried to calm the other down. "I just want to feel it and see if it's as soft as it looks!"

Silver eyed Sonic suspiciously for a good long moment. His typical stern, confrontational expression never faltered. "You're not pulling my leg here?"

Sonic put his hands on his hips and smirked. "Now, why would I do a thing like that?"

Silver stared for a moment longer, and then sighed. "Alright," he relented, still glaring. He still didn't know how he felt about the cocky hedgehog, so convinced was he of him being the Iblis Trigger and being the catalyst of the destruction of his future that he still had a hard time not getting nervous or defensive when around him.

Sonic grinned widely when the other caved. Raising a hand to his mouth, he bit off the white glove on his right hand, before approaching the rather perturbed Silver, extending a hand curiously to his chest, his bare fingers brushing up against the white puff. The fur was light and silky to the touch, like cotton. Just as Sonic had imagined. This revelation caused him to wiggle his ears happily as he laced his fingers through the fur, his emerald green eyes lighting up.

"It's so poofy!" He exclaimed, his enthusiasm much like a child finding a toy.

"Yeah well," Silver looked away, trying to fight back his blush. Why was this making him heat up so much. .? "I have to work really hard to make it that way. I have a special brush just for it."

With one fluid motion, Sonic brought his arms around Silver's chest, bringing him close as he buried his face into the soft, cushion like fur. "It's just like a pillow!"

Silver nearly had a heart attack at the forward action, flailing his arms in a heart beat and trying to push the maniac hedgehog away. "W-waaah!! W-wait a moment, I didn't say you could-"

Sonic rubbed his face against the fur with his eyes closed, drawing Silver closer to him, pressing their bodies tightly together. Not only was it soft, it smelled good too. It was a sweet smell; Sonic mused that it might be apple scented. It made him feel warm inside, like being home. Cuddling with Shadow hadn't been anywhere _near_ this comfortable or relaxing. "You even smell nice~!"

Seeing Sonic so uncharacteristically affectionate melted away any resistance Silver had. He lowered his arms, scanning him carefully with his gold, cat like eyes. He sighed, placing a hand on Sonic's head. "You know, you're a pretty weird guy sometimes. . " With that, he scratched behind Sonic's left ear, a warm smile finally sneaking across his face.

Sonic's only response was a content purr.


End file.
